


Sneaking Away

by ConfundusCharm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfundusCharm/pseuds/ConfundusCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo steal themselves away from the festivities for a not-so-quiet moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Erebor is reclaimed, everyone is happy and lives, yay!

It amazed Bilbo just how fast the dwarves turned Erebor from a stinking dragon hole in a mountain to a grand and beautiful home, thriving with warmth and life. He had heard stories about the craftsmanship of the dwarves, and had seen some himself thanks to his recent adventure, but nothing could come close to witnessing the transformation of the kingdom of Erebor. The great halls were re-carved and the stone polished so brightly that the walls glimmered in the light. Bilbo thought himself lucky to call this mountain home. 

After the Battle of Five Armies had subsided, what seemed like an age ago, Bilbo was invited to stay by Thorin Oakenshield himself. Of course it wasn't as simple as that; the conversation was full of shouts and threats, tears and heartache. But as the dragon fever started to loosen its hold on the king's mind, Thorin slowly came back to himself and saw that the greatest treasure he could ever hope for was in the form of a little hobbit from the Shire. And so over the course of several months, Bilbo had moved all of his worldly possession from Bag End, and settled into his new life next to his king. 

And Bilbo really couldn't have been happier. Thorin went above and beyond to make sure Bilbo was comfortable in his new home, even going as far as to carve a greenhouse into the side of the mountain so the hobbit could still enjoy his gardening and sunlight. And every night Bilbo had the pleasure of retiring to the royal suite he shared with his lover. Thorin didn't seem to mind that Bilbo's lace doilies clashed with the dwarvish design of the rooms, in fact he seemed to enjoy the mixing of the two cultures. 

As spring covered the land surrounding the mountain in lush green life, the three kingdoms of men, elves, and dwarves came together to host a feast of grand proportions. Held in the new halls of Erebor, the men of Dale and the elves of Mirkwood all joined the dwarves to celebrate the wealth and prosperity they now all shared. Huge banners representing the three kingdoms hung from the walls, with large torches lighting every inch of the place with a warm welcoming glow. The front gates of Erebor were even left wide open, inviting in the cool breeze of the spring night. 

Bilbo stood off to the side, a goblet of wine in his hands as he quietly absorbed the festivities around him. Merry voices and songs echoed off the stone walls, with the smell of food wafting through the air. The hobbit couldn't fight off a smile if he wanted to, beaming fondly as he watched his closest friends mingle and jest with their guests. But only one dwarf held his attention for long; his king. He felt his heart tighten in his chest as his gaze fell upon Thorin, picking him out of the crowd easily. The dwarf was dressed in the finest robes, fit for a king, in the most lovely deep blue that brought out the fierce color of his eyes. Bilbo himself had picked out the color, proud of his choice, deciding it made his lover look so regal and important. 

Every so often Bilbo was able to catch Thorin's eye, causing the dwarf king to smile at him warmly. They both ached to be at each other's side, but Bilbo was too flustered by all the attention and felt awkward listening in an important talks between kings. So he chose to stay to himself, enjoying the peace and happiness around him. Just as he was becoming lost in thought, pondering if he should fix himself a plate of food, he felt two solid bodies slide up right beside him. A chuckle escaped the small hobbit as he found himself firmly sandwiched between two grinning princes. 

"What are you doing standing all by your lonesome?" Kili asked as he nudged at Bilbo in his ribs, the grin never leaving his lips. 

"I thought you said hobbits were most social and eager hosts," Fili added from his other side. 

Bilbo peeked up fondly at the brothers, welcoming their familiar heat. He considered the pair to be his own nephews now, and in return he was accepted into the close circle of Durins as family. "I'm not lonesome at all, I was just reflecting on the party quietly," he answered as he brought his goblet of wine up to his lips to take a sip. 

"How can you enjoy a party quietly?" Kili asked with a scoff, not seeing how anyone could ever be quiet while still having fun. 

"I forgot that quiet is not part of your vocabulary, my dear Kili." Bilbo laughed as the dark haired prince pouted at him. 

"Why are you not with Uncle then?" Fili glanced between Bilbo and his uncle, who was currently speaking to a pair of very serious looking men. "You two can hardly ever be separated." 

"Oh, all that political talk makes me quite uneasy," Bilbo waved his hand dismissively, "I much rather prefer to stay out of it." 

Fili and Kili shared a look over the hobbit's head, and with a nod they both pulled away from him suddenly, making a beeline for their uncle. "You can thank us later!" Kili called over his shoulder to Bilbo; the hobbit's eyes slowly widening as he realized just what they were doing. 

"N-No, no! Don't interrupt them-oh, too late." Bilbo let out a distressed whine, turning his back to them, unable to watch whatever trouble they were planning. He could just imagine what horrible, embarrassing things they were saying in front of those very important men. The princes still had a lot to learn about manners and when they should hold their tongues. 

After several moments of muttering to himself and waiting for the sound of the princes getting scolded, Bilbo felt a warm hand on his shoulder and lips against the shell of his pointed ear. "And here I thought I would never be able to escape." Bilbo recognized the deep, rumbling voice instantly, shivering warmly as Thorin's breath teased at his sensitive ear. Before the hobbit could even think of a reply, his breathing hitched as he felt those damn lips press light kisses just behind his ear teasingly; Thorin's beard tickling the soft skin of his neck. 

"I-I suppose I really do owe your nephews a thank you," Bilbo stuttered, letting out an airy laugh as he turned to face his lover. Thorin's hand slipped from his shoulder to his waist, smiling down at him with a fond expression on his face. 

"Why don't we slip out for a moment before someone else tries to steal more of my attention away from you?" Thorin nodded his crowned head towards the hallway. 

"But what about your guests-...ah, well I suppose a moment or two won't hurt anyone," Bilbo chuckled, fumbling with the goblet still in his grip as Thorin urged to follow him. 

"I'm sure my nephews can entertain them long enough," Thorin chuckled warmly, eyeing the hobbit over his shoulder, waiting for him to catch up. Bilbo scurried forward, beaming as Thorin offered him his arm to take, linking their arms together. They wandered leisurely down the hall, just enjoying the quiet of the moment, the sound of the party just a small noise in the background. 

Once they came to a stop, Thorin immediately tugged Bilbo into his arms, holding him against his broad chest. The hobbit let out a surprised squeak, nearly dropping his goblet of wine, which was now trapped between his chest and Thorin's. Peeking up at the dwarf, Bilbo felt as if he was drowning in Thorin's intense gaze. Heat started to flare up in his belly as Thorin leaned in to press his lips against Bilbo's in a sweet and tender kiss. 

Leaning up on his fuzzy toes, Bilbo stretched up to meet the kiss. Thorin's warm hands braced the hobbit's waist, helping to balance him as he trapped Bilbo's soft lip between his own with a light nibble and suck. A low groan escaped the back of Bilbo's throat as warmth spread throughout his body. 

"I have waited all night to have you to myself," Thorin purred as he started trailing kisses along Bilbo's smooth jaw, his fingers curling against the fabric of hobbit's trousers. 

Bilbo couldn't help but gasp as Thorin's beard tickled at his throat, suddenly wishing they could sneak away to their private bed chambers for a while. It would have been very rude to abandon the party, but his Tookish side was screaming to feel Thorin's heated skin just under the layers of fabric and fur. "How selfish of me to steal the King's attention away from his most honored guests," Bilbo teased as he tilted his head back, giving Thorin full access to his pale skin. 

The raven haired dwarf took the invitation eagerly, pressing warm kisses just underneath the hobbit's jaw, sucking gently at his soft skin until he left behind a flush little red mark. He laved the mark with his tongue, groaning quietly as Bilbo's taste flooded his mouth. It was clean, tasting vaguely of soap, with a warmth that could only be unique to Bilbo. 

A small nip to the hobbit's throat caused the small man to shudder warmly and squirm against Thorin's front, gasping as the goblet in his hands fell to the floor with a loud clatter, echoing off the stone walls. Wine spilled across the floor, staining both of their trousers and Bilbo's bare feet. It did little to stop Thorin's attention to his skin, only getting a chuckle in response to his clumsiness. 

"T-Thorin, someone will see us," Bilbo whispered, knowing he should pull back now before things got out of hand, but while he had been wriggling, he somehow managed to trap Thorin's sturdy thigh between his legs, slotting perfectly against his crotch. Pleasure was starting to pool heavily in his gut, causing an erection to start tenting his trousers, pressed firming against Thorin's thigh. 

Lust quickly filled Thorin's mind as he felt Bilbo's arousal pressed against him, growling darkly, "Let them see...I do not care." 

A startled yelp escaped Bilbo as he felt Thorin heft him up effortlessly, turning them around to pin the hobbit up against the wall. Without any coaxing, Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's hips, muffling a groan by biting his own lower lip as their clothed arousal pressed against each other. 

"L-Look at us, rutting against each other in a darkened hallway like teens," Bilbo chuckled breathlessly, only to moan loudly as Thorin started rolling their hips together. 

Thorin grunted thickly against his shoulder, squeezing the hobbit's small hips in his warm hands. "I cannot control myself around you," the king hissed, thrusting harder against the small hobbit, gritting his teeth as the fabric of his clothing rubbing against his sensitive length. He could feel Bilbo writhing against him, gripping at his shoulder tightly as the small creature made delicious little noises in his ear. 

The king was quickly losing his resolve, not caring about being discrete at all, only wanting to hear Bilbo's sweet voice louder. Bracing Bilbo against the wall firmly, his hands smoothed up the smaller man's thighs. His skilled fingers sought out the ties of Bilbo's trousers, tugging them loose with little effort. He could hear Bilbo gasp sharply, his smaller hands reaching to tangle in Thorin's silver and black hair. 

With a sharp pull, Thorin had the hobbits trousers and underclothing down around his hips; Bilbo's length springing free from their confines, already red and weeping. Thorin swallowed thickly, hastily pulling his own cock from his trousers, his silver belts falling to the stone floor with a loud rattle. 

"O-Oh, Thorin, please do something," the hobbit pleaded in a high keening voice. His arousal clouded his better judgment, wanting nothing more than to feel flesh against flesh. 

"Of course, my treasure," Thorin growled in his ear with one hand on Bilbo's hip to hold him up and the other wrapping around both of their cocks, holding them against one another. The dwarf shuddered hard at the feeling of Bilbo's hot little prick pressed against the underside of his own. 

A loud cry fell from Bilbo's lips as he arched against Thorin's solid chest, his fingers tugging at the dwarf's hair pleadingly. His small hips strained against Thorin's iron like grip, wanting nothing more than to buck senselessly against the other's length. But he found himself hopelessly pinned between the wall and Thorin’s towering form. 

The hobbit’s breathing hitched higher as his lover’s hands started moving on their cocks. Pleasure pooled dangerously low in the hobbit’s gut as he tilted his head back; his mouth hanging open in a silent cry as Thorin started to tug and stroke at their lengths together. The delicious friction had Bilbo straining against Thorin’s grip, his fuzzy toes curling as he tightened his legs around the dwarf’s waist. 

Thorin’s buried his head against the crook of Bilbo’s neck, mouthing and nipping at the soft skin there as he grunted, his voice thick with lust. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of his hobbit writhing with need against him; his guests could all bugger off for all he cared. Wanting to hear his lover’s voice, he swirled the pad of his thumb around the sensitive tip of the hobbit’s cock. 

A loud cry was torn from Bilbo’s throat as he trembled against Thorin, embarrassed momentarily as he heard his voice echo off the stone walls. His thoughts were quickly scattered as Thorin decided in that moment to start thrusting into his fist and against Bilbo, wracking the hobbit with spine-tingling tremors of pleasure. 

“O-Oh! Thorin! Yes!” Bilbo babbled loudly, rolling his hips eagerly to meet Thorin’s movements, his hands twisting and gripping at the dwarf’s hair tightly. If it caused Thorin any pain, he did not show it, only thrusting against Bilbo with a punishing speed and force. 

It didn’t take long for the friction and pleasure to be too much for the hobbit; his spine snapped into an arch as his muscles tensed from head to toe. With shaky jerks, he spilled into Thorin’s hand, slicking the movements between them as whimpers fell from Bilbo’s lips. “Dear lord...oh, my king...” 

Thorin surged forward, crushing his lips against Bilbo’s open mouth, delving his tongue inside for a filthy and wet kiss. His fingers squeezed the poor hobbits hips so hard, he was sure he left marks. With one last buck of his hips and squeeze of his hand on his cock, the king was climaxing, spilling onto Bilbo’s fine silk vest. 

For a long moment, only the sound of their heavy panting filled the hall before Thorin start chuckling against Bilbo’s sweat dampened throat. “Mahal...we are in no state to return to the festivities like this,” Thorin snorted as he pulled back gingerly, grinning down at their combined mess. 

Bilbo flushed a dark shade of red once he finally got his breathing under control again, playfully smacking Thorin’s shoulder. “Don’t look so smug about it or you’ll make our guest think you wish to escape them.” 

“Mm, but what if that is what I want?” Thorin drawled out as he pressed a lingering kiss to the side of Bilbo’s mouth. 

Bilbo let out a huff, trying to seem annoyed, but his wide smile gave him away, “Then you are a truly selfish king.” 

A low whine came from the dwarf as he gently lowered the hobbit to his feet, helping him right his soiled clothing before tugging his own into place. “Our guests have had more than enough of my time. But if it pleases you, my love, we will slip away to make ourselves presentable and return to the party.” 

The hobbit smiled warmly up at his lover, leaning up on his toes as he pulled Thorin down for a chaste kiss, “I would like that. I didn’t even get a chance to eat yet!” 

“Then we have no choice but to return.” Tucking an arm around Bilbo’s small shoulders, Thorin walked with him back to their quarters, smiling to himself. He knew if he presented the idea of a nice, hot bath to the hobbit, all thoughts of the party would disappear from his mind all together. The king decided that his night would consist of pleasing his little hobbit, and nothing else.


End file.
